Wilderness of Bahdza
General Information The is an explorable area in the far northeast of Vabbi, under the control of Prince Ahmtur the Mighty. It is said that Ahmtur made his fortune by cutting paths through the monsters and tribes that inhabit this area, but it is so out of the way that it is unclear who he trades with. Some maps show an area known as Dzanla even farther to the Northeast, but it cannot be acessed ingame. The wilderness itsself is a landscape of sheer valleys between rocky mesas, as is much of Vabbi. There is a large open area in the Northwest, watched over by the Citadel of Dzagon. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North-West: Dzagonur Bastion *South-East: Resplendent Makuun Blessings / Shrines *West : Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Monster Hunt (next to Dzagonur Bastion exit) *Northwest : Vabbian Scout, Balthazar Shrine, Monster Hunt (in Citadel of Dzagon) *Northeast : Vabbian Scout, Melandru Shrine, Minotaur Hunt *Center : Vabbian Scout, Dwayna Shrine, Harpy Bounty *East : Vabbian Scout, Grenth Shrine, Insect Hunt *Southeast : Whispers Informant, Melandru Shrine, Elemental Hunt (Next to Resplendent Makuun exit) *SouthCentral : Vabbian Scout, Balthazar Shrine, Harpy Hunt *Southwest: Whispers Informant, Grenth Shrine, Elemental Hunt NPCs Collectors *Behruseh *Hermehinu *Endah *Nicholas the Traveler (Temporarily) Crafters *Asiri (Weaponsmith) *Larmor (Artisan) Various *Captain Jafahni *Gahrid Dareshlar *Johan Garham *Jonoss Nodahlon *Kahturin Hovohden *Lohiz Hoput *Mahk Jenshan *Mikahl Hintohn *Prince Ahmtur the Mighty *Master Engineer Jakumba *Vabbian Guards Animals * 5 Lion * 5 Lioness Monsters Elementals * 24 Ruby Djinn * 24 Diamond Djinn * 24 Sapphire Djinn Harpies * 24 Skree Raider * 28 Elder Skree Raider (before completing Destroy the Harpies and Population Control) * 2 Skree Hatchling (before completing Destroy the Harpies) * 24 Skree Tracker * 28 Elder Skree Tracker (before completing Destroy the Harpies and Population Control) * 24 Skree Griffin * 28 Elder Skree Griffin (before completing Destroy the Harpies and Population Control) * 24 Skree Singer * 28 Elder Skree Singer (before completing Destroy the Harpies and Population Control) Heket * 24 Stoneaxe Heket * 24 Beast Sworn Heket * 24 Blue Tongue Heket * 24 Blood Cowl Heket Great Beasts * 24 Behemoth Gravebane * 24 Scytheclaw Behemoth Insects * 24 Rain Beetle * 20 Rock Beetle Giants * 24 Bull Trainer Giant (only after completing Extinction) Minotaur * 22 Hunting Minotaur (only after completing Extinction) Bosses * 28 Brokk Ripsnort (Heket): Contagion (before completion of Extinction) * 28 Eshekibeh Longneck (Great Beast): Toxic Chill * 28 Korrub, Flame of Dreams (Elemental): Visions of Regret (after completion of Destroy the Harpies) * 28 Moteh Thundershooter (Harpy): Blinding Surge * 28 Screecher (Harpy): "Incoming!" * 28 Scratcher (Harpy): "Incoming!" * 28 Kunan the Loudmouth (Harpy): "Incoming!" (after completion of Extinction) Notes * Vanquisher Title: 163-176 foes. Varies if the following quest has been completed: Population Control. This is a relatively easy zone that, for optimum bounty efficiency, should be cleared counterclockwise. The only dangerous boss is Korrub, Flame of Dreams. Beware also the potential trap by Moteh Thundershooter: another harpy group is nearby, and the two groups together will probably cause even a strong party to wipe. * The skrees that spawn with Screecher and Scratcher will run out of the portal to the south if the bosses are killed. It is still possible to achieve credit for vanquishing if they run out of the zone, as they do not count toward the total. * This area will contribute approximately 2.7% to the Cartographer title for Elona. * Although a Minotaur Hunt is offered by a Vabbian Scout, there are no minotaurs in the region until after completing the quest chain ending with Extinction. Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Minotaur Hunt